Time Fixers: A Christmas Captivity
by SOLmaster
Summary: It's Christmas time in the future, and Nicktoons old and new are celebrating. What miracles and dangers will await on this joyous time of year? Find out in this holiday special of Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future! Read and Review.
1. Part 1

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Holiday Special: A Christmas Captivity**

**Plot:** _With the holidays near, the Nicktoons can't help but cheer! But there's only one problem, SpongeTron doesn't know what Christmas is! After some convincing, SpongeTron decides his creator, Jimmy, should give him a present for being a nice robot, only to find out he's naughty? Worse, after a day of Christmas shopping, SpongeTron, Jimmy, and friends are stranded in the mall after the Syndicate builds a weather machine that causes a blizzard in Retroville. With a rescue team in pursuit, can SpongeTron help his friends make it back home for Christmas and learn its true meaning?_

**Part 1**

* * *

It was a bright and cheerful morning especially for what will come in just one day. After a night of snowfall, Dimmsdale is covered with a blanket of thick snow, enough for kids to play in. Tammy twirled around happily and lies flat on the ground making a snow angel. She got up and smiled at her masterpiece... until a snowball knocks her off her feet.

Tommy couldn't help but giggle after landing one on his sister. Tammy got up and smirked, making a snowball and throwing it at her brother. Tommy is hit and runs off as Tammy chased after him.

The twins kept throwing snowballs at each other, but Tommy stopped. He gestures Tammy to hide behind a tree. They look closer to see SpongeTron, walking around the snowy ground. The twins guessed Jimmy sent SpongeTron to look for them. The twins smiled at each other, getting an idea.

"Tammy!" SpongeTron called out as he walked through the snow while shaking cautiously with each step. "Tommy!" From behind a tree, a flurry of snowballs suddenly flew through the air and hit SpongeTron. Tommy and Tammy laughed and high-fived each other. SpongeTron got up and turned to the twins. He grinned as his lower body is now a giant tank. The rifle aims at the twins, who gasped.

Tommy and Tammy are pelted by the multiple snowballs from SpongeTron. The twins fall toward a hill and tumble down, forming into a giant snowball. SpongeTron looks up to see the giant snowball coming toward him. SpongeTron runs away, but is caught by it as the snowball keeps rolling and rolling until it crashes in an old oak tree.

From the pile of snow, the twins and SpongeTron poke up their heads to see Dimmsdale decorated with bright lights, ribbons, bells, including a familiar jolly old man. More townsfolk are putting up decorations with the help of the Fenton kids and one shaman-in-training. Yuki and Kida each hold a wreath and threw it in the air as Darry carefully fires two ecto-beams to push the wreaths into each door.

Tommy and Tammy got out of the pile to join in. Poof appeared and shakes his rattle to summon more lights around the street posts. SpongeTron gets up and brushes snow off him, looking at all the strange things he's never seen before when a jolly tune echoed into town.

Gary the snail was pulling a sleigh with Junior, Crash, Twitchy, Sally, Dolly, and Allie riding, with Buster pushing the sleigh of course. Buster, in a strange cheerful mood, was whistling 'Sleigh Ride' as he pushes his siblings toward the town. "Merry Christmas guys!" Buster called out happily.

"Buster...being joyful?" Kida asked, clinging to Darry's arm, "What kind of twisted universe have we entered into?!"

"Nah," Sally brushed off, "He's always like this for the holidays."

"It's probably the only time of the year when he's not so frowny." Allie added.

Tommy takes a deep breath and exhales, "Ya smell that? It's the scent of candy canes and gingerbread. You know what that means?"

"The bakery's giving free cookies?" Junior guessed.

"Oh! Oh! Ihopetheyhavenutnogwiththat!" Twitchy said, smacking his lips.

"No," Tommy said dully, "It means tomorrow is Christmas!"

"YEE-HAW!" Crash shouted excitedly as he jumped up in the air. "That means in only a day I'll be gettin' lots and lots of presents!"

"Huh?" SpongeTron pondered, confused by what he was talking about.

"Oh, I love Christmas," Tammy said lovingly, "The decorations... the Christmas cookies..."

"The presents..." Tommy added.

"The hot cocoa... playing in the snow..." Junior mentioned.

"And the presents," Tommy repeated.

"The choir singing songs... the happiness people are bringing," Buster recalled.

"Don't forget the presents," Tommy added again, making Tammy roll her eyes.

"Lighting the Menorah... spinning the dreidels…" Darry said dreamily.

"Eating the latkes and receiving the gelt..." Yuki agreed.

Everyone started at the Fentons as Junior began to look confused, "I've never done any of that stuff for Christmas."

"Maybe you guys don't, but our multicultural family does," Yuki said proudly.

Everyone sighs and chorused, "I can't wait for Christmas Eve..."

Then, SpongeTron walks up and asks, "What's Christmas?"

Suddenly, everyone stared at SpongeTron in surprise. "Don't be ridiculous, ST." Darry said. "You can't possibly not know what Christmas is."

"Christmas?" SpongeTron insisted his confusion over the holiday. "I don't get it. Frozen rain, decorations, cookies, presents, hot cocoa, and Menorahs? What's so special about it?"

"You seriously have never heard of Christmas?" Tammy asked, still in surprise.

SpongeTron shook his head in response. "Well, I guess it makes sense," Dolly admitted, "Our Pa and all of the Bikini Bottomites had no clue what Christmas was until Ma told 'em."

"Guess Neutron forgot to add holidays to his chip," Allie nudged Sally.

"Okay, so what is this Christmas?" SpongeTron asked again.

The gang thought it over, wondering how to explain to the robot. "No one really knows," Darry answered.

"What?" SpongeTron said surprised, "So why would you be celebrating if there's no meaning to it?"

"Of course there's a meaning," Buster also answered, "It's just... there's many meanings to what Christmas is about. Each of us interpret what it is, but don't really know its true meaning is."

SpongeTron stared blankly at Buster, having no clue on what he just said. Buster smacked his head, "Let me explain in words even YOU can understand." He leans toward SpongeTron and explains... in song: _**"What is Christmas? Well, it's that one time of the year. What is Christmas?  
It's a cup of fun and cheer."**_

Everyone smiles as SpongeTron listened on. "_**But there's more to that in this particular holiday. I'm even curious of what it means," **_Buster sang, _**"An indescribable feeling people gather and go. So I can't help but wonder... what's the true meaning of Christmas?"**_

_**"So what's Christmas?"**_ SpongeTron asked with a shrug.

Tammy answered for him, cupping her ear,_** "A sound of joy we wanna hear!"**_

_**"Is that Christmas?" **_SpongeTron asked again.

"NO!" Tommy yelled out. _**"It's where we throw our presents in the air!"**_ he said, holding out his present.

Dolly then jumped up, _**"We already know what we want for 'em holidays."**_

_**"A snowboard!"**_ Allie shouted as she slid down the mountain on a snowboard.

_**"A science kit!"**_ Sally shouted, wearing a lab coat as she held chemicals in front of a science kit spread out on a desk.

Crash sat in a catapult as he sang, **"A catapult will do!"** and pulled the lever which launched him through the air.

As Crash flies over, all the kids twirl around and sang, _**"This wonderful feeling we can't wait to bear, yet we can't help but wonder... What's the true meaning of Christmas?"**_

But SpongeTron still looked as confused as ever and asked, _**"Are there any factors during this Christmasy day?"**_

"Oh yes." Yuki nodded as she held a book and sang a high note, **"There's carols we can sing!"**

Junior then popped up, wearing a large red coat and hat. _**"There's Santa Claus!"**_

_**"Shiny lights!"**_ Twitchy squealed, holding out colorful lights in front of his eyes.

Kida then held a large bucket of sweet substances, and tossed them into the air. _**"Sugar plums dancing around."**_

Twitchy grabs one and says _**"Boy, that sure does sound sweet…" **_before throwing it in his mouth.

SpongeTron just scratched his head with his finger and asked, _**"So what's the deal in this giant ma-gig?"**_

_**"Oh, you don't know a whole lot more," **_Darry said, poking SpongeTron on the nose, _**"In fact, there's Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and New Year's. A lot of things that you may never know..."**_

But then Darry held his chin in thought, _**"Though I can't be certain if I can celebrate this time of day,"**_ and then smiled and placed a hand over his heart, _**"I can't help but feel this warmth right here. A time of the year where our families are together. An event that could bring me to tears."**_

Then Darry shrugged with a grin,_**"So I guess something's meaningful to this holiday. I even wonder what it truly is. An indescribable feeling our friends and family come and go."**_

_**"Oh, I really wanna know!" **_all the kids cried out with their hands up.

_**"What's the true meaning of Christmas?" **_Darry and Buster sang to SpongeTron.

_**"The one time of the year!" **_the twins and Cadets point out.

_**"Christmas."**_Buster sang happily.

The kids made a toast each with a cup of eggnog. _**"A cup of fun and cheer!"**_

_**"Christmas."**_ Buster sang again.

The Nicktoons cup their ears and sing, _**"A sound of joy we wanna hear!"**_

_**"Christmas."**_ Buster sang in a heavenly voice.

In two rows, opposite direction, the kids throw their toys up and sing once more, _**"Let's throw our presents in the air!"**_

After the song had ended, SpongeTron stood there astonished by everything he saw and heard. Darry ran up to him and excitedly asked, "So what do you think?"

"Do you understand what Christmas is now?" Buster asked also.

SpongeTron pondered all this and gasped in awe. "Dear Neptune! Is that what I think it is?"

"So you've seen the light?" Buster asked, but SpongeTron zoomed past the two, sweeping them off their feet. He dashes to a store and presses his face on the glass, breathing heavily and slowly. The gang walked over to see what SpongeTron was looking at. Through the glass was a high-tech futuristic Swiss army knife. SpongeTron's eyes gleamed, "It's so beautiful..."

"Uh... dude, it's just a cruddy Swiss army knife," Darry said dully.

"And not just any knife. It's THE Swiss Laser Knife 3000," a tall man said with a huge grin on his face. The kids could figure he was a salesman. He takes out one of his own and demonstrates the gadgets in it, "It has 129,000 uses! It has a laser cutter, a sling-shot, pliers, tweezers, flamethrower, crossbow, web slinger, and much...much...more!" SpongeTron smiled in amazement at the gadget as he reaches out to touch it, but the salesman holds it out of reach. "And for a reasonable price exclusive for the holidays, it could be yours." the salesman added.

"It has 259 uses that even I CAN'T do!" SpongeTron said in awe, "I must have it!" He takes his wallet from his chest compartment and looks at the money, "So how much?"

"Only 499 dollars!" the salesman grinned.

SpongeTron was flipping through his bills, but froze, "Four...four h-h-hund... but I don't have enough money to afford that."

"Oh...too bad, kid." the salesman said in a friendly tone. "Maybe you can beg your parents to get it for you as a Christmas present."

SpongeTron frowned, "But I don't have parents."

"Tsk, tsk, tough luck, kid. But for listening, here's a consolation prize!" the salesman hands SpogeTron a new item, "Your very own...keychain!"

SpongeTron opens his hand to find a small toy reindeer with a keychain attached. He squeezes it, making the toy squeak and its nose glow bright red. "Yippie," he said dourly and slumps away from the store of his prized desire.

Darry walked with him and said, "I'm sorry, SpongeTron. Maybe you can get something else."

"But I don't want something else." SpongeTron pointed out franticly. "If I don't get that Swiss Laser Knife, I don't know what I'd do. And according to this Christmas holiday you told me about, I have to get it as a gift."

Buster stared and smacked his head once more, "SpongeTron, didn't you hear what I talked about, what WE SANG about?!"

"Well, I did until I saw the gadget and remembered about getting presents," SpongeTron said and sighed once more.

"Come on, SpongeTron," Tammy said, "You can't just compute the meaning of the holidays. You have to feel it...in here." she said, pressing her hand on the left side of SpongeTron's chest.

SpongeTron stared and opens his chest compartment to pull out a strange clock-like device that's ticking and had a wire attached between it and his chest, "You mean my core processor?"

"Ew!" all the kids gagged, grossed that SpongeTron yanked his "heart" out.

"Dude, say it, don't show it," Tommy stuck out his tongue.

SpongeTron placed the gadget back in his chest. "Well, at least we know Neutron built a heart for him," Darry said.

"Yeah, along with every part of me," SpongeTron said and gasped in realization, "Of course! Even though the Creator's DNA completed me, it was Neutron who built me from scratch, which makes me technically his child!"

Tammy got a strange look, "That...kinda makes sense."

"Well, I am Maxie's 'big brother.' So that means," SpongeTron grinned, "I have a chance to get the Swiss Laser Knife, all I have to do is ask Neutron for it and I'll finally get what I want!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try I guess." Buster said as he pondered. "I just hope he noticed if you were good or not."

"That's right!" SpongeTron said cheerfully as he began to walk away. "I just know he'll say-" but then he stopped in his tracks. "Wait! What do you mean 'noticed if I were good or not'?"

"Oh right, you don't know." Darry explained. "You see, naughty kids don't get presents for Christmas."

"Instead, you get a big ugly lump of coal as punishment for your wrongdoings," Yuki added.

SpongeTron listened and scoffed, "And how on Earth would I be naughty? I inherited niceness from the Creator and I particularly save the world every day. How bad can I be?" before walking to HQ to find Jimmy.

* * *

In one of the labs of Nicktoon HQ, Baby Max was in his playpen chewing on his teddy bear while Jimmy was busy looking under a microscope at a single snowflake. "Look at this, Max. The climate is becoming very cold this year. Probably record breaking."

But his concentration was broken by the sound of SpongeTron screaming, "COMMANDER!"

Jimmy cringed at the sudden sound until he turned to see SpongeTron standing eagerly behind him. "Oh, SpongeTron, it's you. I figured you'd be out enjoying the holiday."

"Jimmy, have I been a good boy this year?" SpongeTron asked eyes big and gleaming.

Jimmy was surprised by this sudden question, "What?"

"Please! I really have to know." SpongeTron begged and pleaded, "I just found out that in order to get Christmas presents, you have to be good. And since I can't afford the Swiss Laser Knife, and other than my Creator who's busy getting gifts for his own kids, you're the only parent I have who can get it for me as a present, you gotta let me know how good I am at being good. So tell me! TELL ME!"

Jimmy stared blankly at SpongeTron, "SpongeTron, I know that you are and always will be a good boy…" SpongeTron gasped, shaking his fists, ready for his present until- "But I can't."

SpongeTron stopped, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Max was born, we've been providing all the needs for him and still need to pay the utilities at HQ. We've been so busy that we paid more attention to the baby than each other. So Cindy and I agreed to cut off until we receive our monthly payment which isn't till the end of the year."

"So you're not gonna give presents?"

"Actually, I already shopped for gifts for everyone at HQ and I still have 500 dollars left," Jimmy explained again.

SpongeTron's face brightened up. "That's just enough!" he then smiled at Jimmy. "You haven't forgotten me, have you? I'm one of your most prized creations. I'm like your first son. And you even said so yourself, I've been a really good boy."

"SpongeTron, I've been saving that money for a long time to give something special to someone," Jimmy explained, but SpongeTron kept grinning, "Which is someone I've known... for quite a while... it's not you."

SpongeTron's grin suddenly dropped to a look of surprise. "What? But...but...you're still gonna get me something, right? The thing I told you about that I want? Right, co-creator that I love so much?"

"Well, I..." Jimmy began to say until his watch beeped, "Leapin' leptons! It's time already. Come on, SpongeTron, there's something I gotta do." He grabs SpongeTron, swoops him away, and slams the exit shut.

A second later, Jimmy returns to pick up Max, forgetting he can't leave the baby by himself. "You won't tell your mother, right?" Jimmy asked as Max spits up and laughs.

* * *

At the mall in Retroville, the Fenton and Turner kids were looking at all the fancy stuff at the mall. "Man, look at all this stuff," Yuki said, viewing all the decorations and lights, "I can't wait till Christmas tomorrow."

"I wonder what I can get Tommy." Tammy quietly pondered to Yuki. "I'm not sure what to get or if I can even afford it."

"Well, is there something Tommy wants for Christmas?"

"Tommy already got what he wanted. Dad gave him the Funtendo DS on his birthday and he can't take his eyes off his game," Tammy explains, "It's like his prized possession."

"Hmm..." Yuki pondered. "If he really loves it that much, maybe you can give him something to go with it. I'm sure if you give him something like that, he won't take his eyes off your present either."

Tammy thought it over and said, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I should find something here if I look around."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was mindlessly playing on his Funtendo DS while Darry was drinking a shake. "So you have any plans on what to get for your sister?" he asked his younger teammate.

"Can't...focus...on anything." Tommy answered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Dude... you really should think about what you're gonna get Tams." Darry insisted. "Who knows? She might get you something really gnarly."

"Yes...gnarly's good." Tommy said, still playing his game. "But don't know...what to get."

Darry looked annoyed and grabs the game out of Tommy's reach. "Hey!" Tommy yelled.

"So how about you focus less on gaming and more on shopping," Darry suggested, putting the game away.

"Look, as much as I want to give my sis something, I don't think I have enough to spend on her," Tommy explained, "Besides, I don't know what she'll want from me..."

Poof appears out of nowhere with an idea. "Poof poof!" he said.

"Hey, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Tommy smiled.

"What?" Darry asked, not understanding Tommy's godparent. "What sounds like a good idea?"

"Poof says that Jimmy made her a high-tech watch." Tommy explained. "But the strap got broken, so she has to carry it in her pocket now."

Darry smiled with an idea. "So you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah," Tommy asked, rubbing his hands together, "So can I get my Funtendo back?" Darry frowned when they spot SpongeTron following Jimmy Neutron, who was pushing Max in a stroller.

They decide to follow their robot friend when Darry asked, "So did you get your gift yet?"

SpongeTron turned to them and pouted, "Jimmy said he can't afford to get me a gift, but has enough to get something for someone else!"

"Well..." Darry stammered as he tried to think of something to say. "Maybe it's something for Max. He's his son after all…by actual birth."

"And it is Max's first Christmas," Tommy added.

"But what about me?" SpongeTron asked. "This is my first Christmas too. Shouldn't I get what I want in order to make my first Christmas special?"

"Ho ho ho!" a jolly voice echoed. The three boys turn and Poof pointed his rattle to Jimmy, who was walking with Max to the center of the mall where kids are lining up to meet a well-known man in a red and white suit. "Merry Christmas!" the stranger said to the young children.

"Who's that?" SpongeTron asked.

Tammy and Yuki walked over and answered, "That's Santa Claus," Tammy pointed out, "He's one of the most important figures of the Christmas holiday. He decides which children are naughty or nice and brings the good kids presents all over the world."

SpongeTron gasped once more in realization. "No wonder Jimmy came here! He's gonna ask Santa for my present. But why should he ask when I can ask him myself!"

"Wait, SpongeTron, he's not really-" Yuki was about to say, but SpongeTron zoomed forward to reach Santa. "...Never mind."

A man in an elf costume was taking a picture of Santa with a kid on his lap. "Have you been a good boy this year?" Santa asked the boy. The kid was about to answer until a fast blur suddenly shoved him off of Santa's lap and SpongeTron was now sitting in his place, grinning eagerly as if nothing happened.

"Hi Santa!" SpongeTron giggled with a wave.

Though surprised by this, Santa regained himself and responded, "Oh, uh, hello little robot. What is your name?"

"I'm ST Unit-001," SpongeTron said with pride, "I know I've been a good boy this year and I can't wait for you to bring me my present.

"Ho ho ho," Santa said, holding SpongeTron up, "I'm sure you are, but let's check my new invention...the Nice 'O Naughty-anator!" He shows SpongeTron a strange but Christmasy meter-like device with a chair strapped to it. "This device reviews all the things you've done in the past and decides if you're good or not."

"It's so shiny," SpongeTron said, beaming up and shrugs as Santa places him on the chair and turns on the meter device, "But I'm sure I have no need for that machine, cuz I'm positively sure that I'm-" Suddenly, the machine whirs about and starts to short circuit, when the neon sign displays "Naughty."

Tommy, Tammy, Darry, and Yuki gasped. So did SpongeTron in disbelief, "I'm... naughty?"

"Hmmm…" Santa wondered, "I was sure he fixed the kinks, maybe we can try-"

"I'M NAUGHTY!" SpongeTron screamed out, "NOOOO!" he ran off in shame, sobbing as the gang plus Yuki, follow him.

Santa stares back when the device short-circuits again and displays "Nice." "There, that should do it," Jimmy said from behind the machine, "Just give a call if this machine gives you trouble, Fenton."

Santa pulled down his beard slightly to reveal that it was actually Danny Fenton playing Santa in the mall. "Thanks Jimmy." he said with a wink. "This will make my job easier."

Jimmy gave a thumb up, saying to the giggling Max as he places his toolbox in the basket under the stroller, "Just a few more hours and we'll be back home celebrating your first Christmas," and walked away, pushing the stroller.

Danny snapped the beard back to his face and turns to the next kid. It was Twitchy. "Santa, Santa! IknowwhatIwantforChristmas!"

"And what is it that you want for Christmas, little boy?" Danny asked in a deep jolly voice.

Twitchy sits on his lap and spat spontaneously, "IwannaafiretruckandaredsleighandawagonandacowboytoyandaponyandastuffeddinorsaurandaMermaidManactionfigurewithaBarnacleBoysidekickandatoyrobotanda..."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeTron was lying in a fetal position under a drinking fountain as he cried after learning that he was actually "naughty". His friends were crouching down toward him to try and console him. "Come on, SpongeTron." Darry assured. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is!" SpongeTron cried out, "Santa says I'm NAUGHTY! Can you believe it? I'm naughty! And because of that, I'll NEVER get a present."

"But you can't REALLY be naughty." Tammy considered.

"You did push a kid aside to get on Santa's lap." Tommy pointed out until Tammy punched his arm, "Ow!"

"But come on, SpongeTron," Yuki added, "Not everyone's perfect."

"But not perfect enough for Santa." SpongeTron said as he cried some more. "This is my worst Christmas ever- and my only Christmas ever!"

But Yuki sighed and pointed out, "That wasn't even the real Santa."

SpongeTron sat up from the fountain and asked in shock, "It's not."

And for some strange reason, Darry even asked, "It's not?"

"It's someone who was hired to wear a Santa Claus costume," Yuki explained, "Santa Claus lives in the North Pole, remember?"

"Yeah," Tammy added, "The real Santa knows everything. He knows when you're asleep, and he knows when you're awake."

"But he knows if you've been bad or good," SpongeTron slumped once more.

"ST, just deal with it," Tommy said, a bit annoyed, "Maybe he'll change his mind. A week before my last Christmas, I broke Tammy's new toy. She was really mad about it..."

"Until Tommy fixed my new toy for me," Tammy added, "And I was really happy. That's when Tommy got another new toy for Christmas."

"Dad said it was the nicest thing I've ever done." Tommy proudly added.

As he listened to this, SpongeTron's eyes widen with an idea, "Nicest thing ever done..." then he smiled and jumped into the air, "That's it!"

"Ok, what are you thinking?" Yuki asked getting a bit worried.

"There's only one way to counteract 'naughty'." SpongeTron said as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "With 'niceness'. So in order to get what I want, I must be NICE!"

"But you already have SpongeBob's niceness." Darry pointed out. "More than one should."

"But not enough to convince, Santa," SpongeTron said pondered, "I got to do something nice if I wanna get that Swiss Laser Knife, but how?" He stops when he notices a woman holding a stack of presents that start to topple over. Seeing the opportunity, SpongeTron dashes over and catches the woman's presents when they fall over. "Allow me to help you with your boxes, ma'am." he said politely.

But the woman just glared and shouted, "Weirdo!" and hit SpongeTron on the head with her umbrella before taking her presents back and walking away.

His friends wince as they watch this while SpongeTron stood there dizzily as he wobbled back and forth. "That didn't go well."

"Maybe you should do something nice for people you weren't nice to before," Yuki suggested.

"That's brilliant!" SpongeTron shouted with a smile. "Just you wait. Next time you see me, I'll be the nicest robot around!"

After the robot ran away, his friends stared at him until Darry daggered at Yuki and mentioned, "No one ever told me that the Santa here wasn't real."

* * *

Back at HQ, Cindy was decorating the interior to brighten up the place. But so far, she only placed a wreath on the door. She smiles, but frowns while sighing, "'No Neutron, let me do the decorating. It's not like I have anything better to do...' What was I thinking?"

Suddenly, the door opens and SpongeTron walks in. "Greetings Mrs. Neutron." he waves as the door closes behind him.

"Hey SpongeTron," she greeted as well. "What are you doing back? I thought you, Max, and Jimmy were at the mall."

"I was." SpongeTron answered until he got an innocent smile. "But I thought I'd come back here and help you decorate."

Cindy smiled and replied, "Oh, SpongeTron, that's sweet of you. I could use a little help with the lights."

"Lights, got it." SpongeTron said as he pulled a wire of Christmas lights out of a box and reached up toward the wall to hang them up. "This will get me closer to being nice in no time."

"What?" Cindy asked, unsure of what she heard.

"Nothing!"

Thanks to his hyper speed, SpongeTron managed to decorate everything inside HQ with Christmas lights. "Done!" SpongeTron said, dusting himself.

"Thanks, SpongeTron," Cindy smiled, "Now leave the rest to-"

"Anything else you want me to do?" SpongeTron asked.

Cindy was unsure, but ponders, "Well…"

Soon, SpongeTron places more decorations by placing snow globes, novelties, wreaths, and candy canes all around HQ even outside. SpongeTron zooms to Cindy, wondering what she'll task him to do next.

Then, SpongeTron is in the kitchen, using many of his gadgets and gizmos to make cookies, eggnog, and many other treats. He places them on a table and lights up several candles. He dashes back to Cindy, relaxing on the couch by the cozy fire. She smiled and pointed behind for another task.

* * *

Outside, the whole Nicktoon gang was heading inside when SpongeTron blurs past them. They watch as SpongeTron makes snowman in front of HQ, and rockets away. They stared at where he's flying to and see he's in a forest of pine trees. The kids wince as a large tree timbers. They look up as SpongeTron holds the large tree with one hand and brings it inside HQ. The group follows inside as Cindy makes several cups of hot chocolate.

"I never knew SpongeTron can be so charitable," Cindy said to the kids, "He's being more helpful than usual."

"Yeah," Darry said as he held his chin. "A little too helpful."

"Done!" SpongeTron smiled having completed the Christmas tree full of lights and ornaments. Everyone looked amazed at this.

"And now for the final touch," Cindy said, "The Christmas star."

"Star?" SpongeTron said in surprise as he looked out the window to see stars in the night sky. "It may take a while, but okay." he said as he was about to activate his rockets.

"No SpongeTron," Cindy said as she pulled out an ornamental star from out of a box. "I mean this star."

The children's eyes widen and twinkle at the beauty of the star. "Wow," Tammy said in amazement. "That's really gonna go on the top of the tree?"

"Yep," Cindy said, "Okay, so which one of you wants to put the star on top!"

"I DO!" Darry, Tommy, Tammy, Yuki, Buster, Junior, Crash, and Twitchy yelled out, but froze when they realize the situation.

"I get to put the star on top!" Darry angrily insisted.

"No way!" Yuki shouted back. "Why should you?"

"If'n anyone gets to put that there star on top of that tree, it'll be me!" Crash pointed out. "I can get up there with a single jump."

"I'm the one who makes less trouble so I should do it!" Buster yelled out.

"I WANNA DO IT!" Tammy and Tommy both shout in unison, but upon noticing this, they growl angrily at each other.

"Iwannaputthestarup! Iwannaputthestarup!" Twitchy shouted as he ran around in circles.

While everyone argued, Junior simply raised his hand and calmly said with a smile, "I can put the star on top of the tree."

"NO, YOU WON'T!" the kids snapped back at him and argue once more.

After hearing this, Junior's eyes immediately start to water and he bursts into tears, crying, "WHAAAA-HAAAAA!"

The kids grab the box and start to fight over the star. Cindy backs off and turns to SpongeTron, "Well, aren't YOU gonna do something about it?"

"What?" SpongeTron questioned with a shrug. "I don't see what's so great about putting a star on a tree."

The Nicktoons kept clawing and pulling at the box when suddenly, it slips out of their hands. As the box flies into the air, the star falls out and shatters into the ground. Everyone gasps to see the star broken into pieces on the floor. "That was my mother's antique Christmas star," she said, glaring angrily.

The kids bow their heads in shame when Tammy suggests, "You can get a new one."

"Yeah, but it's the last shopping day til Christmas," Cindy said, "I won't have time to get a new star."

"I saw a ton of Christmas ornaments on sale at the mall." Darry pointed out. "They have to have a star there. If we hurry, we can make it there before they close."

SpongeTron's eyes brighten, "I can get you that star, Mrs. Neutron!"

"You'd really do that, SpongeTron?" Cindy asked.

"Of course," SpongeTron said as he walked toward the door. "It'll be the NICEST thing I've done yet."

Before he could reach the door, Tammy suggested, "Why don't we go with you, SpongeTron?"

"Yeah, it won't hurt to do some last-minute shopping," Tommy agreed.

"Why not?" SpongeTron smiled with a shrug. "The more the merrier."

"I'll come too." Yuki said. "I can take advantage of the gingerbread cookie sales they have."

"I'm in! I'm in!" Twitchy yelled, hearing the world "cookies."

"Anything for Yu-" Crash sighed, but realized and corrected himself, "I mean, anythin' for 'em cookies!"

Buster shrugs, "I guess I'll come too." As he joined the group, he turns to Darry and Junior, "How about you guys?"

"Sorry, but the 'My Happy Pretty Seahorse' Christmas Special is on and I don't wanna miss it," Junior giggled and dashed over to where the TV is.

"And I'm gonna prepare the sufganiyot before Mom gets home," Darry mentions and walks to the kitchen.

"Whatever." Tommy said as he turned away. "We'll be back later."

SpongeTron, Tommy, Tammy, Crash, Twitchy, and Buster walked outside HQ when Cindy asked Yuki, "Aren't sufganiyots for Hanukkah?"

"We're a multicultural family," Yuki causally explains and walks out to meet with the others.

* * *

Christmas is a favorite time of year and these Nicktoons might not have it easy. How will a certain robot find joy in Christmas? And what will they get for Christmas? Please leave a review to what you think so far and stick around for Part 2


	2. Part 2

**Time Fixers: Nicktoons of the Future**

**Holiday Special: A Christmas Captivity**

**Plot:** _With the holidays near, the Nicktoons can't help but cheer! But there's only one problem, SpongeTron doesn't know what Christmas is! After some convincing, SpongeTron decides his creator, Jimmy, should give him a present for being a nice robot, only to find out he's naughty? Worse, after a day of Christmas shopping, SpongeTron, Jimmy, and friends are stranded in the mall after the Syndicate builds a weather machine that causes a blizzard in Retroville. With a rescue team in pursuit, can SpongeTron help his friends make it back home for Christmas and learn its true meaning?_

**Part 2**

* * *

Outside the Retroville Mall, it seems to be snowing more and more and the air is getting colder by the minute. Danny and Jimmy looked through the window, noticing the weather. "It looks like we're gonna have a white Christmas." Danny thought as he saw all the snow.

But Jimmy looked at it differently as he saw wind blowing through a flag pole, "Yeah, but don't you think the weather is getting harsher than usual?" He heard a giggle when Max, in his stroller, was touching a shopping bag he's holding, "No Max, that's not yours." He scowled at him. But Max blew a raspberry at him, making the genius sigh.

On the other side of the mall, SpongeBob and his group came out of the entrance. "Okay, we have until 5pm when the mall closes," Tammy said, taking out the watch with no strap from her pocket. "So we have two hours left. I suggest when we're done with everything; we meet in this exact spot. Any questions?"

Twitchy looks around when something catches his eye. "GINGERBREAD COOKIES!" he screamed, spotting a bakery providing free samples. He quickly dashed over to the bakery as Yuki, Crash, and Buster wince and hear a loud crash.

"Wait, Twitch! Those cookies are NOT free!" Buster yelled as he runs after his squirrel brother.

As Yuki and Crash left the group Tommy says, "Well, I'm gonna get some hot cocoa…over there" and slowly walks away. As he walks, he notices a watch shop. He turns to see Tammy and SpongeTron aren't looking, and Tommy quickly goes into the shop.

"So where do they sell these ornaments?" SpongeTron asked Tammy.

"Yeah," Tammy nodded as she pointed to a store down the way. "There's a store right over there. But you better hurry. With Christmas so close, they'll run out fast."

"On it," SpongeTron said and is about to dash over until Tammy pats him on the shoulder.

"And good luck," she said with caution and walks away. SpongeTron just brushed off her abnormal behavior and dashed off to the store. Tammy then rushed off to the videogame store.

Outside, the blizzard became faster and colder as more and more snow fell to the ground. Jimmy notices the abnormal weather when a loud speaker blares in and announces: "Attention shoppers, attention! Due to sudden weather conditions, the mall will be closed in 10 minutes. Everyone, please proceed to the exits."

Danny approached Jimmy and said, "I think we should get out of here before the storm gets worse. I think Darry and the others are back home already."

"Right," Jimmy nodded when he smelled something and sniffed Max. "First, a quick diaper change. I'll be right back." He hurries up to the men's room to change Max. Danny looks back at Jimmy and follows the customers and employees as they hurried to the exits.

Tammy comes out of the store with a wrapped present as she looks around. "I better find the others and hurry out of here before the mall closes." Buster was carrying Twitchy over his shoulder as the squirrel was happily stuffing gingerbread cookies in his mouth. Tommy exits the watch store holding a present wrapped similar to Tammy's and heads to the exit to meet with his sister and friends.

At another store, SpongeTron was struggling to reach the exit while holding a bag (containing the Star) out of the shoppers' reach, who are fighting with him over it. "Back! Back off, savages!" SpongeTron yelled at them, but trips and is pulled back into the store. In less than a minute, SpongeTron runs back, but looking weary and has lights wrapped around his ankles. He panted heavily, but looks to see he got Cindy's star. He smiles until ornaments are thrown at him and he quickly runs off to find the others.

In another part of the mall, Yuki was looking up at the ceiling as she watched Crash jumped off a balcony and swings on a large inflatable ornament ball hanging from the ceiling. "Come on, Crash!" Yuki yelled out, "We gotta go now!"

"In a sec!" Crash called, swinging the ball back and forth, "Now y'all watch me fly high!" once, he swings forward, he lets go. Yuki watches as Crash attempts to jump over the other side... only to smack on the wall. He pulls his head out, "See that? Didn't feel a thing?" when he falls off the wall.

Yuki covers her mouth as she watched Crash land on the ground. "Ha ah ah ah!" Crash laughed as he sat up. "I didn't feel that neither."

Yuki sighed, "I thought your mom told you that performing dangerous stunts is unhealthy."

"Nuh uh," Crash said as he shook his head, wobbling as he stood on his feet. "I think Mama said not to get hurt when performin' dangerous stunts."

"Well, it's time to go NOW." Yuki said, losing patience. "Where were we supposed to meet everyone again?"

SpongeTron was flying over the mall when he spots Tammy, Tommy, Buster, and Twitchy near the exit. Once the robot landed next to his friends, Tammy asked, "There you are, SpongeTron, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, you have no idea what I had to go through to get this." SpongeTron mentioned, holding up a shopping bag with the star. "So is everyone here?"

"Now we all are!" Crash calls as he and Yuki arrive.

They were about to head out the door until Jimmy comes in with Max. "Jimmy!" Tammy said surprised. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Well, I was called here for technical difficulties and needed to do some last-minute shopping," Jimmy explained, "So now that everyone's here, let's head out!"

"Uh...I think we may have a slight problem on our hands," Tommy uneasily mentions.

Wondering what the Turner kid meant, everyone goes to the door. Jimmy grabs the door and tries to push them open, but couldn't for some reason. "What in Einstein's theory?" Jimmy wondered out loud as he tried harder to open the door, but still couldn't get it to budge.

"I think we're trapped." Twitchy said in stun.

"Don't say that!" Tammy shouted as she begun to panic. "We can't be."

Yuki ran over to the glass window and noticed what is blocking their path. "It's true." she said in panic. "The whole place is almost buried in snow."

"You mean... we're stranded here?!" Tammy yelped in worry, holding both sides of her head.

"Uh-oh," Max peeped out.

"Uh...no need to worry, right? I mean, we have Neutron's equipment and Poof with us" Buster said calmly.

"Umm...I actually left my inventions back at HQ," Jimmy recalled.

"And... Poof's not here with us," Tommy added.

"Wait, Poof's not with us?" Tammy screamed, shaking her brother by the shoulders, "Then, where is he?"

* * *

Back at HQ, Junior was watching TV with Poof accompany him. On the television, a cute little green seahorse says, _"Look everyone! Truffle McFluffles has found the missing candy cane!"_

_"Now we can fix the sleigh and help bring presents to make the other pretty happy seahorses happy,"_ a pink seahorse with a horn on its head says.

"Yay!" Junior and Poof laughed and clapped as the seahorses dance around.

"_**Christmas! Christmas! We're gonna have a pretty pretty Christmas...**_" the seahorse sang as it danced around.

_**"Christmas! Christmas! Pretty pretty Christmas!"**_ Junior and Poof sang along.

* * *

Back at the mall, everyone was still panicking about the situation. "Now what are we gonna do?" Tammy yelled out.

"Relax, everyone." Jimmy calmly explained. "I'll just call Danny on the Recaller and have him get help." He attempts to call on his Recaller, but the beeping tone died. Jimmy looked puzzled and uses a back-up phone on his watch.

"Well? Well? Did you contact him?" Tammy franticly asked.

"I think the lines are down due to the blizzard," Jimmy said, putting his Recaller away, "At this point, we have no contact or anyway to get out whatsoever."

"And without his or Dar's ghost powers, we can't phase through," Yuki realized.

"Awe man!" Tommy groaned. "Now we're the only ones trapped in here with no way to escape and no one knows we're even here."

"And no one's gonna come rescue us because it'll be Christmas tomorrow." Tammy cried out.

"Awe, but it won't be so bad." Crash said positively. "At least we're stuck in the mall. We got plenty to munch on and lots of places to shop at. And lots of fun things to do!"

"You do realize that everything inside the mall is closed and locked up at night, right?" Buster mentioned.

"Awe come on! That ain't true." Crash said as he ran toward a toy store. But suddenly, the lights inside shut off and metal bars dropped down in front of the store which Crash bumps into.

"Well, that settles it." Tommy said as he slumped over. "We're doomed."

* * *

Back at HQ, Junior and Poof kept watching their favorite show when Darry walked in, wearing an apron. "Guys? Have you seen Yuki and the others yet? She's gonna miss Mom's flight when we visit her."

"I dunno." Junior replied as he lied on his front. "But don't you wanna watch with us? It's almost over and you're missing everything."

Darry took one glance at the seahorse show. The pink unicorn-like seahorse places a hat on a snow sculpture of a seahorse that instantly came to life. "_Hey everyone!"_ Truffles yelled out, _"Our snowman, McCarmel CandyPants, is alive! What do you wanna do?"_

_"Let's sing and dance!"_ McCarmel the snow seahorse said, _"AGAIN!"_

_"Yay!"_ the seahorses pranced around and sang, _**"Christmas! Christmas! Pretty pretty Christmas!"**_

_**"Christmas! Christmas! Pretty pretty Christmas!" **_Junior and Poof followed.

Darry stared at them, back at the show, and says, "I think I'll pass…"

_"Mr. McCarmel? Can you tell us were Santa is?"_ a chocolate seahorse asked the snow-horse.

_"I don't know,"_ McCarmel said and turns to the screen at the audience, _"Do YOU know where Santa is?"_

And just out of mere coincidence, the doors burst open with a cold breeze flying through and a stranger in a red coat with a large sack walked inside.

Junior and Poof shriek in surprise and shout merrily, "Santa is right here!" The little sponge and the fairy baby rush toward the stranger resembling Santa and tackled him to the ground in hugs. "Oh Santa, you're really here!" Junior shouted on top of the person, "Just like what Mr. McCarmel Candy Pants said! Now you can give us all presents, eat candy, and have the best Christmas ever!"

"Poof meet Santa," Poof said in joy.

But then, "Santa" suddenly spoke in Danny's voice, "You two have been watching way too many Christmas specials."

Darry ran toward the stranger, "I always thought Santa traveled by chimney or his reindeer…" He pulls up the red hat and instantly recognizes him, "Dad?"

Junior gasped in shock, "Darry…" but then excitedly smiled, "You never told me your daddy was Santa! But I always thought you last name was 'Fenton'. Guess I should've seen the resemblance."

"I'm not the real Santa," Danny said, pulling Junior and Poof off his coat. He pulls down his fake beard and explains, "I took the gig to earn extra cash so I can afford presents. Do you know how expensive a drum set is?"

"You got me a new drum set?" Darry asked in glee.

Danny smacked his head, realizing what he had said, "When you open that, you better act surprised."

"Well, you're just in time, Dad," Darry said eagerly. "I made a bunch of food we can eat when Mom gets here. Sufganiyah, potato pancakes, Matza ball soup, and I even bought these gnarly chocolates that look like money." He added, holding out gold coins.

He flipped two chocolate coins for Poof and Junior to catch and eat. As Junior munched happily, he recalled, "I thought we get these for New Year's…"

"That's great," Danny said, taking off his costume, "You can ask Yuki to help you bring this stuff home."

Darry stared in confusion, "I thought Yuki was here with you."

"She was." Danny mentioned, "So was with Jimmy and the rest of the kids. The last time I saw them was when we were leaving the mall."

Then the cold wind roared outside the window as the two Fentons look back to see the huge blizzard. Darry gained a worried look, "Do you think they're okay?" he asked his father.

They hear a loud knock and turn to see Junior banging on top of the TV which was becoming static. "Oh no," Junior cried, not able to get it working again. "It's broken. Now I'll never know if they found Santa."

"This weather is getting bizarre even at this time," Danny said strangely, "I think it's time we investigate."

"How are we gonna do that when Mr. Neutron's not here? We don't have a really smart person to work on his invat-invan-ventions..." Junior asked. Darry pondered at this and smirked.

* * *

In the lab, Sally was manning the keyboard on Jimmy's supercomputer as everyone, including her siblings, Cindy, Goddard, and Kida watch. "Well, this is an interesting sight." Sally said as she looked at the screen. "Never seen a blizzard as big as this one."

"Will Santa be able to fly though that blizzard to bring presents?" Dolly asked.

"Well DUH!" Allie responded, "He has that rocketed-powered sleigh, doesn't he?"

"I think it's unsafe for anyone to drive through this storm." Cindy pointed out. "Especially if you try to fly through it. I'm really worried. Neutron and Max are out there."

Sally kept typing when- "There we go!" she pointed at the screen, showing inferred images of the weather from a satellite, "It looks like this snowstorm is occurring in Retroville and it's getting worse by the minute."

Kida stared at it in astonishment. "I wanted a white Christmas, but this isn't what I had in mind."

"Wait a minute, why on Earth would the storm be targeting Retroville and not anywhere else?"

"According to this, there's some sort of signal located within the eye of the storm," Sally pointed out, "I think that's what's causing the blizzard. So if we take out that signal..."

"We'll take out the storm," Danny realized, "We can't find Jimmy and the others if the blizzard continues. We have to find its source and stop it."

Darry pointed up and stood in a heroic stance, "This looks like a job for The Nicktoons!" but then he stopped and realized, "Of course there is the fact that my whole team is missing."

"Poof poof!" Poof floated toward Darry and saluted him, wishing to join mission.

"Poof's right," Kida agreed, "My fellow Cadets are there too and I'm gonna find them."

"Can I come too?" Junior asked excitedly. "I wanna go play in the snow, and find my brothers so they can play too."

"So are we," the squirrel triplets said, wanting to come.

"Arf arf!" Goddard followed along.

"Well, I guess I have my rescue team all set," Darry said, "But I'm not sure if it's safe for all of us to walk through the snow in that storm."

"Um...I might have a suggestion." Cindy encouraged, glancing at Danny while he smiled back.

In a dark room, the metal doors slides up and everyone looks in amazement to see a high tech Christmas sleigh in Neutron's garage. "This was a prototype Neutron designed for the kids to ride in," Danny explained mentioning his previous job.

Darry looked inside the sleigh curiously and looked impressed, "Gnarly! But will it run?"

"Find out yourself," Cindy said, opening the garage letting in the harsh snow.

Darry hopped into the sleigh and grabs the reins as Goddard comes in front of the sleigh, hoping to guide them. "Now Goddard, now Poof! Now Junior and Kida!" he yelled as the remaining Cadets hop on. The squirrel triplets hop in last as Goddard barks and begins heading into the blizzard.

* * *

Back at the mall, Buster was by himself as he stuck a dollar in a vending machine and pushed a few buttons to buy himself a snack. He seemed calm as he happily sang to himself, _**"Santa Santa Santa has his jolly little eyes on me."**_

"Buster!" SpongeTron shouted as he ran over to the teenage sponge. "Have you seen Crash? Jimmy says he wandered off about a half hour ago."

Suddenly they heard a splash and walked over to the fountain to see Crash rise out of the water. "Howdy folks! Check it out." he held out a bunch of coins. "I found a dollar an' 85 cents in here."

"You do know that's stealing, right?" Buster mentioned.

"And your point is?" Crash said in a sour mood.

"Crash, you should know that stealing is 'naughty'," SpongeTron said, "How can Santa bring you your Swiss Las- I mean your present?"

Crash dropped the coins and sighed, "Aw tarnation. I'm just really bored. I wanna go home and snowboard."

"But we're stuck in here." Buster explained. "Commander Neutron is trying to find a way out of here right now."

Jimmy was standing at the front door, trying to pick the lock, but with no luck. "The snow outside must've frozen the tumbler." Jimmy figured out. "We're still trapped in here with no way out."

"Oh goody, so the great Jimmy Neutron can't help us either," Tommy whined as Tammy tries to keep Max warm with her coat.

"I guess this really means we'll be spending Christmas locked in an empty mall." Tammy said sadly with her head lowered.

Tommy lowered his head too, but stared to see Buster, SpongeTron, and Crash walking up to them, "ST, this is your fault!" Tommy shouted, pointing a finger at the robot.

"My fault?!" SpongeTron questioned in shock. "How is it my fault?"

"You wanted to come here and find that stupid star in the first place!" Tommy scowled.

"Well, it was you guys who broke the star!" SpongeTron screamed out.

"You were the one who dragged us along!" Tommy screamed back.

"Well...well..." SpongeTron tried to excuse, "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Jimmy Neutron!"

"What?" Jimmy asked in surprise. "Why me?"

"If you had bought me that Swiss Laser Knife like I asked, we wouldn't be trapped in here!" SpongeTron accused.

"SpongeTron, this is no time to be begging for Christmas gifts." Jimmy sternly told the robot.

"I wouldn't have to if you had noticed how good I've been this year!" SpongeTron yelled. "This would've been the perfect Christmas- and the only Christmas I've ever had."

"SpongeTron, that's enough," Jimmy said, walking closer to him. But out of anger, SpongeTron pushed Jimmy with brute strength, making him fall hard when they hear a large crack. Yuki, Twitchy, Buster, Crash, and Buster all gasp in shock, thinking something had happened to Jimmy.

Jimmy reached from underneath to pick up something and gasped. It was the small neatly wrapped box that's squashed flat. He opens the box to reveal a heart-shaped locket that cracked. He opened the locket which let out static images of him and Cindy together. SpongeTron was stunned, realizing what was the present Neutron was saving the money for.

But the once elegant present is broken as the holographic image fades away. Jimmy snaps the locket shut and looked sadly at SpongeTron. "Commander, I didn't-" but Jimmy rose up a hand to hush him.

He looked shamefully at his present and throws away the useless trinket. He goes over to pick up Max, sighing, "Sorry Maxwell, I guess you and I won't be spending our first Christmas together after all..." He holds Max over his shoulder and walks away grief-stricken.

SpongeTron stared back at his inventor and looks at the rest, who are too depressed. "I may never see my Mom again for Christmas," Yuki cried, wiping tears from her face as Crash helped.

"And we can't see our parents, Cosmo, and Wanda to celebrate this holiday," Tammy said as Tommy nods in agreement.

"I was looking forward to spending happy moments with my family," Buster said, frowning more than usual, "All that effort, smiling and being jolly…for nothing..."

All the kids walk away in sadness, leaving SpongeTron in the dark as Twitchy states, "This is the WORST Christmas ever!"

When SpongeTron was by himself, he sits on a bench and reaches into his shopping bag; pulling out a beautifully decorated Christmas star he had bought to replace the old one. "It's true." he said as he sadly looked at the ornament. "I am a naughty robot."

* * *

Back outside in the snow storm, Darry, Kida, Junior, Poof, and the squirrel triplets were in the sled as Goddard pulled them through the snow. Even with winter wear, Junior shivered uncontrollably. "Darry, it's too cold." he complained.

"No time for freezing now!" Darry replied in determination. "We have to find the others!"

"Sal, did you find the place that's making it snow harder than usual?" Kida asked her.

Sally, holding a radar sensor, responds, "I am picking up a strange signal that's really close by. Maybe it has some sort of connection with the blizzard."

"Point us in the direction, Sally." Darry ordered. "The sooner we stop this, the sooner we can celebrate Christmas- and Hanukah!"

"You know, Hanukah is not actually on-" Sally was about to say until the radar beeped rapidly, meaning they're close.

As the winds grew heavier, Junior shivered more. "It's getting colder!" he complained.

But Darry just grinned with a smirk, "That means we're right on track!"

"Arf arf!" Godard barked and stopped in his tracks, halting the sled. The team looks up to see a worn factory with a large antenna on top. The gang can guess it's what's controlling the weather. In front of the factory were large impenetrable doors. Darry tries to phase through but can't, guessing it's ghost proof. Looking at the building, he wonders, "I think I have a feeling who's behind all this, but we have to go on top just to be sure."

Soon, Darry helps the others reach the rooftop that's made of glass. They lean down to spot a large machine attached to the antenna. Darry leans closer to see who the culprit is. "Who is it?" Allie asked, "Is it the Abominable Snowman?"

"Is it Jack Frost?" Dolly guessed.

"Is it the Easter Bunny?" Junior asked giddily. The kids gave him a strange look. "...or the Tooth Fairy?"

"No," Darry said, looking annoyed by their guesses. "It's..."

Down below in the building, they spotted Plankton jumping on a keyboard, typing something on the computer; while Mr. Crocker was pounding on a hot chocolate machine, trying to get it to work. They also see Professor Calamitous standing next to a machine that had a lever pulled onto a picture with a bunch of snowflakes. Darry narrowed his eyes as he finishes his sentence, "The Syndicate."

Calamitous hops down and grabs a cup of hot chocolate to drink. "Ah, what a fine day to make this the worst Christmas ever!"

"Yes, it was brilliant to make a weather machine," Plankton agreed, "But one question? Why didn't you just use it to create a whirlpool in Bikini Bottom so I can get the Krabby Patty formula?"

"Or created a tornado that can help me suck in and capture every fairy in Dimmsdale," Crocker added, "FAIRIES!"

"I am the leader of this team and we are to destroy Neutron's Christmas first." Calamitous angrily explained. "With this weather machine, we have already nearly buried Retroville in tons of freezing snow; starting with the shopping mall that currently has Neutron and his companions trapped inside, not to be discovered for days."

Darry and the others gasped, looking at each other. "And with Neutron finished, we can use this machine to create a second Ice Age which I shall reign over!" Calamitous finished. He pulls the lever even further and the machine powers up again and the antenna above the kids sparks, causing the clouds in the sky to spark with electricity as well, and the snow begins to fall even harder with the wind picking up.

However, Junior seemed to be the only one of the group impressed by this. "Ooooh! How did they do that?"

"It's evil villain tech, Junior." Darry explained. "And that's what is keeping our friends trapped. We have to shut it down."

"So how are we gonna go down there and get to it?" Kida asked. Darry thought about it, knowing his phasing ability can't go through. He looks around when he spots a chimney nearby.

* * *

Back in the mall, most of the group was still moping after SpongeTron's act towards Jimmy. Yuki was sitting on a bench with Crash, but began to shiver as she held her arms. "It's getting colder in here." she said as she chattered her teeth.

Crash then began to scoot closer to Yuki, seeing a perfect opportunity. But then Yuki suddenly stretched her arms out, punching Crash off the bench and jumping to her feet as she madly shouted, "I can't take it anymore! I wanna go home where real Christmas is! I want my mom and dad! And I wanna get out of this nightmare hole!"

Suddenly, SpongeTron came over to them and weakly smiled and waved. "Hey Yuki...Crash?" he sheepishly said.

But Yuki just narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh look. It's the robot who ruined our Christmas." she said sarcastically.

Crash turned his back to the robot as well, "You're more of a killjoy than a rainy day at a skate park in the middle of July!"

"But if you guys just listen, I can..." SpongeTron tried to explain, but Yuki and Crash just walked away. SpongeTron sighs and spots Buster and Twitchy and dashes over to them, "Hey guys!"

Buster, who was sitting on the floor with his usual frown just turned to him and stood up before walking away. Twitchy was sucking on a candy cane as he turned to SpongeTron as well. But then, the squirrel glared and threw the candy cane at the robot before following his brother.

SpongeTron stood there with the candy cane stuck on his forehead as his left eye twitches in despair. He turns around and spots the Turner twins, running up towards them. Tammy and Tommy were sitting back to back on a bench as they secretly stared at the wrapped presents they were holding. SpongeTron ran up to them and said, "Thank goodness you're here. You two are probably the only ones I can talk to."

Tommy put his gift away as he nonchalantly talked to his sister, "Gee Tams, do you hear something?"

"Why, no Tommy." Tammy said in the same manner. "In fact, I don't."

SpongeTron was surprised by this, "But...But why won't you listen to me?" The siblings hop off of their bench and walk away. At this, SpongeTron slumped over and groaned, "Oh Neptune, what have I done?" He looks back at his teammates who look miserable for not being able to celebrate Christmas. "Everyone was so happy about this Christmas and now I ruined it," SpongeTron said to himself, "And I don't want them to be sad, I actually liked it when they were this happy." Suddenly, something was ticking inside his chest.

Out of curiosity, he opened his chest compartment and noticed his large mechanical heart in the center of his chest that was glowing with each tick it made. "My core processor?" SpongeTron asked, wondering why it's starting to act up like that. That's when he realized, "I...I want them to be happy and be with everyone on this day. Seeing them happy, makes me happy. Is that…what Christmas could be about?" He looked back at the shopping bag of the item he bought, glanced around the mall, and smiled knowing how to fix this.

* * *

In the Syndicate's lair, Plankton looked at the computer screen, "In exactly 45 minutes, this whole place will be covered in snow and Retroville will be no more."

"Excellent." Calamitous said with a laugh. "And with the Nicktoons having no way to get here without being buried alive, they're will be no one to stop us."

But suddenly, they heard something rustling down the chimney as soot began to drop down from inside. Plankton and Calamitous wonder who it is, but Crocker can guess as he hops up and down with joy. "It's Santa Claus! I knew he was real! SANTA!"

But from out of the chimney, a soot-covered Darry Phantom tumbled out, ready to fight. "Ho-ho-ho. A beat down will go." he said with a glare.

The Syndicate gasped in surprised to see the ghost boy. "Nicktoons!" Calamitous exclaimed.

Junior tumbled down the chimney afterwards, holding his aching head. Followed by Kida, Sally, Allie, and Dolly- the latter grossed out by the soot on her coat and fur. "Alright, you goons!" Darry shouted to the Syndicate, "It's time to put a stop to your weather machine and be good this year by turning yourselves in before we show you what the naughty list is like."

"I think the ones going on the naughty list are you!" Calamitous pointed, "It's not nice to break into someone's lair. Luckily, I have my escorts to kick you out." He snaps his fingers as the Syndicate Troopers are summoned.

Darry pointed forward and began shouting, "Nic-"

But Allie sprang up and shouted, "Nicktoons Go!"

Everyone except Darry charge against the Troopers. "Wait guys!" Darry cried out, "I should handle the Troopers. What if you get-" Before he can do anything, Poof zooms toward and shakes his rattle, turning some of the Troopers into wind-up toys.

"When you try to ruin Christmas…I get mad!" Allie shouted angrily as she jumps on a trooper's head and smashes it down into its shoulders, causing it to fall to the ground.

When another trooper approached Junior, the little sponge shut his eyes in fear and he feebly waved his hand around, trying to keep the robot away. But then Kida shot a magic blast from her staff and blew the trooper away from Junior. After Kida ran forward, Junior opened his eyes and cheered, seeing the trooper "he" defeated.

Dolly was leading a trooper toward her as Sally snuck up behind it and pulled a bunch of wires out of its back, short-circuiting it. "Arf arf!" Goddard barged through and used his ion blaster to blast apart more of the Troopers.

Darry was baffled that the kids can easily take care of themselves. "I don't believe it..." he said to himself dumbfounded. "They really are getting better." but then he shook off his amazement and turned toward the machine. "But now I gotta stop that weather machine."

Darry ran over to the machine and looked at the controls, unsure what to do. But then, he felt a claw grab his shoulder and Calamitous pulled him away. "This device is not for children." Calamitous said as he tossed Darry aside as the ghost boy slid on the floor. "In fact," Crocker began suggesting. "Why don't we make it snow all year long, even during Summer Vacation."

Darry quickly got up and fired an ecto-blast at Crocker, blasting him away. "Don't even joke like that." then he flew forward and grabbed a hold of Sally. "You're the smartest one, right? I need you to stop the snow and save Christmas."

"On it," Sally salutes and runs toward the controls while the Troopers are distracted by the other Troopers.

Poof was leading the Troopers toward Goddard who blasted them with more of his weapons. Allie was cornered by one Trooper, looking fearful until she pointed. The Trooper turns when Dolly pours liquid from her teacup down its neck, short-circuiting it.

Darry stood behind Sally, protecting her from an approaching Calamitous. "Surrender now, ghost child. That machine can't be stopped and your worlds will all be frozen."

But then Junior walked over to him, looking very angry, "Don't ruin my friends' Christmas." While Calamitous just scoffed at the small sponge, Junior suddenly punched Calamitous with his immense strength and crashed him into the wall. Allie then uses a lasso to tie up Mr. Crocker, and Poof waves his rattle to make a jar appear to trap Plankton inside.

Sally then types on the machine's keyboard and explains, "Okay, if I typed in the right code, the temperature should rise and all the excess snow should melt."

"Gnarly!" Darry cheered. "This means Christmas is saved."

* * *

Inside the mall, Jimmy was sitting at a table asleep while Max, Tammy, Tommy, Buster, Crash, Twitchy, and Yuki were sleeping as well. But suddenly, they were awoken by a loud banging sound at the front doors. They all stood up, thinking that snow was about to cave in through the doors. But then the doors suddenly flew off its hinges and instead, Junior ran inside, "I got it open!" he shouted happily.

"Junior!" everyone shouted happily as Junior barged inside. Crash and Twitchy ran over to their brother and hugged him. Just then, Darry, Kida, Sally, Dolly, Allie, Goddard, and Poof came inside.

Yuki ran over to Darry and hugged him. "I was so worried." but then she punched his arm. "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh, you know," Darry shrugged as he casually answered, "Had to stop the Syndicate again before they used their weather machine to create a second Ice Age.

"Well, I knew we could count on you guys to save the day." Jimmy said proudly as he pet Goddard while Max giggled in the stroller when the dog licked his face.

"Greetings friends!" a calm yet high-pitched voice called out. The formerly trapped group turns and frowns to see SpongeTron with a grin on his face, "Nice weather we're having."

"What do you want, SpongeTron?" Tommy asked, still angry about what happened.

"Why don't you follow me and find out yourselves," SpongeTron said, "You're in for a big surprise."

"SpongeTron, the exit is that way," Jimmy pointed, but the curious bunch that rescued them decide to follow SpongeTron. Jimmy sighs as he pushes Max's stroller and follows, along with Tommy, Tammy, Yuki, Crash, Buster, and Twitchy.

"So what's this all about, ST?" Darry asked as he and the others followed SpongeTron deeper into the mall.

"One...two...and ta-da!" SpongeTron showed off. Darry, Kida, Junior, Poof, Goddard, and the triplets look amazed at what they saw.

Jimmy and the others hurried up, "What is it, Sponge-" but before he can say more, he was agape. SpongeTron had decorated the center of the mall into a wonderland with Christmas lights everywhere. The fountain and everything on the ground is covered in ice and snow and in the middle was a large light post decorated with lights and ornaments, making it look like a Christmas tree.

"SpongeTron," Tammy questioned in shock. "But how?"

Instead of answering, SpongeTron began to sing, _**"What is Christmas… without everybody here?"**_

_**"What is Christmas? Why, it's the jolliest time of the year!"**_

_**"But there's more to that in this particular holiday. I was once curious as to what it means.**_

_"__**It's an indescribable feeling people and robots gather and go. So now I finally believe...The true meaning of Christmas!"**_

"Seriously?" Buster asked in disbelief and shock.

"Yep," SpongeTron nodded, "And the best part of Christmas is spending time with the people I care about, and giving them…" he pulls his tie and a hand comes out of his hat holding up a sack of: "Presents!" SpongeTron puts down his sack and brings out the first present: a harmonica. "This is for Buster!"

Buster gleamed as he stares at the harmonica, "SpongeTron, I don't know what to say."

"Just say 'Merry Christmas!'" SpongeTron shouted as Buster tries out his new instrument. As he walks to Twitchy, he adds, "I'd wash if I were you. I found it in the trashcan."

Buster then plays a sour note as his eyes widen in horror. Twitchy then opens his present, a giant gourmet chocolate bar with nuts. "A chocolate bar?" Twitchy asked with a grin.

"Well, it's a used unwrapped chocolate bar," SpongeTron explained, "So-"

But Twitchy already nibbled the chocolate quickly and slurped his tongue. He squeezed SpongeTron tightly, saying, "Thank you, SpongeTron!"

SpongeTron smiles and hugged back. "Now for Crash." SpongeTron said, and picked from his sack: a new helmet. He places it on Crash's head.

"Wow! A new helmet!" Crash said with a smile.

"And not JUST a helmet," SpongeTron said, reaching more into his sack. He puts glue on top of his helmet and sticks a fishing pole on top. SpongeTron then attaches a mistletoe onto the hook.

Crash's eyes glow when he sees this. "That ain't what I'm thinkin' it is, is it?"

"Of course." SpongeTron said with a nod and playfully elbows him. "If there's a lovely lady who catches your eye, you have a little Christmas magic on your side." Then he went over to Yuki. "Here you go, Yuki." he said as he pulled out what looked like a crystal ball.

"A snowglobe?" Yuki asked, thinking that's what it looked like.

"Well, it was a snowglobe till I took all the pieces out of it." SpongeTron happily explained. "But now you can see more in it than just falling snow."

"Uh, SpongeTron," Jimmy said, looking concerned, "Not that this kind and thoughtful gesture isn't appreciated, but why the sudden enthusiasm in giving for Christmas?"

"Because I've learned a few things about Christmas," SpongeTron answered, "I realize it's just the same day as any other, only this time, we remember all the best things we enjoy and have fun with. It's not all about presents or whether you're naughty or nice. Which is why…" SpongeTron takes out another present, "I have a special present for you..."

"Me?" Jimmy said in surprise. "But you didn't have to-" but SpongeTron gave him a small wrapped box. Wondering what it is, Jimmy opens the box and gasps. It was the locket he had bought for Cindy, only it looked like a glimmering star. He guesses SpongeTron fixed the locket and used the Christmas star he bought to make it even better. Jimmy was amazed and touched by this gift. "I don't believe it." he said as he stared at the gift. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just thank me by making sure Cindy loves your gift." SpongeTron said with a wink.

Jimmy smiled when Max giggled saying "Spontwon..."

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you, Max," SpongeTron bowed and pulled one last present from his sack, "Tada!" The present was actually the toy reindeer given to him the day he learned about Christmas and saw his dream gift. SpongeTron quickly ripped the keychain off and squeezes the toy for it to squeak and its nose glow red. Max takes the present, squeezing it and holding it dearly.

"That was really sweet of you, SpongeTron." Tammy said with a smile. "But what about you?"

"Yeah," Tommy also agreed. "You don't have a present."

"I already have a present." SpongeTron optimistically explained. "Seeing my friends happy is a lot better than a Swiss Laser Knife."

"Well then." Tommy said eagerly. "What do you say we get outta here and have a real Christmas celebration? Being stuck in here for hours with nothing to do has been torture."

But Tammy then thought of something. "But Tommy, don't you have your Funtendo DS you like to play?"

Tommy eyes strangely widen in surprise. "Oh uh...So what time is it, Tammy? We still have to make it home in time for presents, right?"

"The time? It's uh..." Tammy said as her forehead sweats. "It's time to celebrate Christmas!" After her words, everyone cheered with joy.

* * *

Later that day, all the Nicktoons went to their homes to celebrate Christmas with their families. At Fenton Works, Sam was back home and everyone was sitting at the table where a bunch of food was prepared. "And just so you know, Mom." Darry said in a proud tone. "I cooked everything by myself- well, mostly everything." then he reached under the table and pulled out a lit menorah. "I even lit this thing just for your return."

But Sam stared oddly at it and pointed out, "Darry, this is really sweet. But you do know that Hanukah isn't actually celebrated on Christmas."

"She told you that last year." Yuki mentioned.

Darry chuckled sheepishly and blew out most of the flames. "So...am I gonna get that drum set I wanted?"

* * *

In Dimmsdale, Cosmo and Wanda gave Poof a wrapped gift which he shook, curious as to what was inside. Next to the tree, Tammy and Tommy gave each other presents and they excitedly opened it. "Wow," Tommy said excitedly until he frowned upon seeing his present. "A new game for my Funtendo DS."

Tammy frowned in the same manner upon seeing her present. "A strap for my watch."

Tommy and Tammy look at their presents and look at one another. "Aren't you gonna play your Game?" Tammy asked.

"I would," Tommy said in fake cheerfulness, but frowned, "But I sold my Funtendo so I can get your strap."

"But..." Tammy said, frowning sadly as well. "I sold my watch so I could get your game."

But then Tommy's eyes widen when he realizes, "Wait, did you give up your favorite thing just to get me a present for Christmas?"

"And did you give up the thing you loved so much just to get me something for Christmas?" Tammy asked, gaining a smile. Touched by each other's selfless acts, the two siblings hugged each other. "Oh, little brother." Tammy said happily.

"We're the same age, remember?" Tommy reminded, happy as well.

* * *

In the Pupununu Tribe, Kida was in her home with her parents and great-uncle, having unwrapped a bunch of presents that were under her tree. One she just opened was a tiki mask. Kida then walks over to her parents and gives them a hug. "This has been the best Christmas ever." she said, holding one of the toy troopers that used to belong to the Syndicate.

* * *

In Bikini Bottom at the SquarePants residence, the SquarePants kids were playing with their new toys as they made a mess in the living room. Sally was looking under her new microscope, Dolly was using her new brush to groom her fur, and Allie was paying with her new jumprope.

Buster was playing with his (disinfected) harmonica, Crash was jumping on a trampoline as he wore his new helmet, Twitchy was eating cookies SpongeBob had baked, and Junior was sitting on his mom's lap as he blew bubbles with his new bubble soap.

* * *

In Retroville at Nicktoon HQ, SpongeTron was sitting with Goddard and Max as he gave the baby a bottle and gave the dog a new wrench. Max sucked on his bottle happily as Goddard giddily chewed on his wrench. "Oh Jimmy." Cindy said as she held her new locket. "It's beautiful. This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten."

"Don't thank just me." Jimmy said as he held her. "Thank SpongeTron, the nicest robot this year."

SpongeTron blushed as Max hugged him, and then Cindy asked, "SpongeTron, would you like to put the star on top of the tree?"

SpongeBob smiled at Cindy and looks at Max, "I think I know someone better who'd like to do it." Jimmy and Cindy watch joyfully, as SpongeTron carries Max toward the treetop with him holding the star.

While Max drools on the star at first, he then places it on the top of the tree and SpongeTron lowers him down as the star glows brightly. As the family comes together, SpongeTron hugs Max as he cheerfully says, "Merry Christmas."

Max pulled out his bottle and says, "Bless everyone!"

**The End  
**

* * *

And that concludes our Christmas tale. We hope you enjoyed it and review what you thought. Check out the rest of the Time Fixers series and have a happy holidays!


End file.
